coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 360 (25th May 1964)
Plot Annie is in a somewhat maudlin mood as she sweeps outside the Rovers but is cheered up when Albert tells her she's in the prime of her life. Elsie is in a similar mood but doesn't receive any such compliments from Dennis. Swindley returns to Gamma Garments. He approves of how Emily has run the shop in his absence and she is euphoric that he is back. Charlie moves his belongings, including his pigeons, into the street on a handcart and leaves it outside the Rovers while he takes Albert in for a drink. Albert recalls seeing Charlie's act at Platt Fields. Charlie has been told by Gus Lowman that Dennis will find him digs but the regulars tell him not to expect too much from him. Dennis accidentally lets the pigeons loose and they fly off. Emily bemoans her single state to Val. Charlie tells Dennis that the pigeons are not homing ones and that they are worth £48 in an attempt to force him to give him digs at No.11. Dennis falls for the con and tells him that his mum will be very amenable to the idea of him being a lodger. Charlie makes him move his belongings into the house. Emily tries to point out to an uncomprehending Swindley the similarities between them. Lucille mentions to her that as it's a leap year women can propose to men, giving her pause for thought. Elsie finds the handcart outside No.11 when she returns home and wonders what Dennis is up to. She is not pleased to find Charlie in residence and tells him to leave. She erupts when he criticises her size and goes for him and Dennis, who both hastily retreat. Charlie insists that he carry out Gus's instructions and finds him alternative digs. Swindley admits to Emily that he is lonely now he no longer has his sister's company. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments Notes *After the usual photocaption of the rooftops of Ordsall, the title caption is displayed over a shot of Annie Walker sweeping the outside step of the Rovers Return Inn. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Concepta Hewitt (Doreen Keogh), Harry Hewitt (Ivan Beavis) and Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie Moffit meets Dennis Tanner and comes up against Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,148,000 homes (1st place). Category:1964 episodes